They need you
by cherry3108
Summary: Les cris qu'elle entendait n'étaient pas vraiment forts au début, ils semblaient même plutôt lointains. Mais petit à petit, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus fort, ce qu'elle trouva agaçant. Et à présent, à présent, ces cris étaient partout, bouchant ses oreilles, la coupant de tout. Traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de Metope. Basé sur la scène de torture dans le 2x21.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! ^^

RedSnow1 et moi, nous avons lu la fanfiction de Metope, et on l'a tout simplement adorée. Et on a pensé que ceux qui ne pouvaient pas la lire en français devraient en profiter quand même, parce qu'elle est tout simplement géniale! Donc voilà, on a fait cette traduction ensemble! Des fois ça peut sembler maladroit, mais des fois c'est vraiment compliqué de retranscrire à l'écrit ce qu'on comprend (en tout cas nous on se comprend XD)!

En espérant que vous apprécierez autant que nous!

* * *

Les cris qu'elle entendait n'étaient pas vraiment forts au début, ils semblaient même plutôt lointains.

Mais petit à petit, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus fort, ce qu'elle trouva agaçant. Et à présent, à présent, ces cris étaient partout, bouchant ses oreilles, la coupant de tout.

Des hurlements aigus. Des hurlements de douleur. Et elle connaissait cette sorte de douleur. C'était ce genre de cri qu'une personne agonisante laissait échapper lorsqu'elle mourrait. Et elle n'aimait pas entendre ça. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais autorisé quiconque dans l'ancien monde à pratiquer une quelconque activité qui pourrait causer ce genre de hurlements. Se faire arracher le cœur, il était vrai, faisait mal, mais c'était endurable.

Et puis, généralement, le choc du cœur se retrouvant en dehors de son corps était suffisant pour obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de causer plus de douleur que nécessaire. De plus, elle aimait jouer à ce genre de jeux, c'était tellement plus amusant. Bien qu'ayant été la méchante reine, et même dans ses jours les plus sombres, elle n'avait jamais permis la torture physique durant son règne.

Elle espérait que les cris cessent, il lui était trop difficile de penser dans de pareilles conditions.

Oh, voilà, à présent c'était fini. Les cris avaient été remplacés par des voix. Deux peut être, ou bien trois. Peut-être même quatre.

Non, finalement trois. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Il faisait sombre, tout était sombre. Elle était allongée et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était l'obscurité, l'obscurité parsemée d'étincelles lumineuses qui dansaient devant ses yeux. C'était étrange et très intrigant.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce que ces voix disaient, mais il semblait qu'ils se disputaient.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid, probablement du métal, lui toucher la joue.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que depuis un certain moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti quelque chose mis à part un étrange picotement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être? » se demanda-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure d'y penser, les hurlements reprirent de plus belle dominant tout, absolument tout mis à part la douleur.

Elle comprit de qui les cris provenaient : ils venaient d'elle-même.

Elle ne voyait rien à cause de ses yeux fermés, et le picotement...

Le picotement n'était pas vraiment un picotement mais plutôt de l'électricité, de l'électricité qui traversait son corps, attaquant chaque nerf, la blessant tellement qu'à présent son corps était tout engourdi, seulement réduit à un étrange picotement.

Elle s'entendit hurler si fort, plus fort que jamais -du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait- quand une grande décharge électrique traversa son corps. Les étincelles lumineuses disparurent de sa vue, tout devint noir, sombre. Et ensuite... Ensuite plus rien. Plus de douleur. Plus de cris. Plus de picotements. Juste rien.

Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait peut-être voir, mais la curiosité l'emporta contre sa peur et elle ouvrit prudemment un œil : Rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité alors elle ouvrit l'autre. Noir, tout était noir autour d'elle.

Mais ensuite, à force de rester comme cela, allongée avec les yeux ouverts, l'obscurité commença à s'atténuer, laissant place à une forte lumière blanche. Elle essaya de s'asseoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne s'en sentit pas capable, son corps ne répondait plus. Elle essaya à nouveau, mais elle ne sentait plus son corps, seulement la douleur, une horrible douleur.

Elle tenta de tourner la tête de droite à gauche, et, finalement, réussit. Elle était entourée d'une blancheur éclatante.

Et il n'y avait rien par ici -quel que soit cet endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait-, personne mis à part elle.

Elle sentit la panique prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Peut-être était-elle morte. Et si c'était vrai? Et si elle était vraiment morte?

Mon dieu, Henry! Il se retrouverait seul. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Maintenant, il avait une nouvelle famille, il se passerait très bien d'elle.

Et il devrait se passer d'elle, parce qu'elle était morte.

Oui, c'était surement pour cela qu'elle était ici : la mort.

Et elle ne manquerait à personne, depuis longtemps, une jeune femme blonde l'avait remplacée et maintenant... Maintenant elle était morte. Etait-ce donc une sorte de punition pour toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait commises dans le passé ?

De restée allongée ici pour le reste de sa vie? Mais elle n'avait plus de vie, elle était morte. De rester donc ici pour toujours, seule et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, entourée par toute cette blancheur ?

Et peut-être même qu'elle n'était pas seule ici, elle devrait essayer d'appeler quelqu'un. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais le seul son qui franchit ses lèvres fut un petit gémissement. Elle avait sûrement perdu sa voix à force de hurler un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, quel jour était-on?

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le temps passait ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un semblait avoir entendu son pathétique appel à l'aide car elle entendit des pas à sa droite qui venaient vers elle, si son ouïe ne la trahissait pas.

Confirmant la théorie qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle tourna la tête à droite -ce qui était très douloureux- et vit deux pieds s'avançant vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder vers le haut pour voir à qui appartenaient ces jambes, mais ce pantalon noir et ses grands talons lui donnèrent une idée de qui ce pouvait bien être, confirmant aussi la théorie qu'elle était probablement morte.

Elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas et cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle aperçoive deux paires des bottes marron qui s'approchaient aussi.

Le pantalon noir à présent, la soulevait, et elle sentit ses bras autour de son corps, essayant doucement de la bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en position assise.

Incapable de se maintenir ainsi, elle s'appuya contre la personne qui l'aidait.

Regina regarda à sa droite pour voir qui l'aidait, même si elle le savait déjà à cause de cette odeur si familière qu'elle avait sentie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose mais la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de produire fut un petit gémissement, ce qui la frustra. Cela lui avait demandé tellement d'effort pour produire ce tout petit son...

« Ssssh » entendit-elle. « N'essaie pas de parler, contente toi de nous écouter, ma chérie. »

Nous? Ah oui, les deux autres paires de bottes qu'elle avaient vues.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit qui était la.

Elle tenta de bouger pour être plus prêt d'eux mais ce fut un échec.

« N'essaie plus de bouger ma chérie. Tout ira bien. » Entendit-elle à nouveau.

Elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux doucement, tendrement, pour la première fois.

Sa mère venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait été honnête avec qu'elle juste avant de mourir.

Elle avait été suffisante pour elle.

L'aîné des deux hommes s'avança plus près.

Sa main s'avança vers son visage pour toucher sa joue et la caressa.

« Que t'ont-ils fait ? » dit-il, la douleur dans la voix.

Elle essaya de parler à nouveau, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était désolée, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais l'homme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'essayer.

« Je sais ma chérie. Je sais. » fut la seule chose qu'il dit, et l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'était réellement le cas.

Elle pouvait aussi voir qu'il lui avait pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait suffisamment payé.

Elle détourna les yeux, cherchant l'autre homme qui était toujours derrière.

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls à présent. » Entendit-elle à nouveau, et elle sentit à quel point sa voix était gentille.

« Rappelle-toi que nous t'aimons, que nous sommes très fiers de toi et que tu es forte. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'as pas besoin de la magie pour être meilleure. » Dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tendrement.

Elle réussit à leur sourire et ce fut à cet instant que tous les conflits qu'ils avaient partagés furent oubliés. Ils s'étaient pardonnés. Ils s'aimaient. Et puis ses parents s'en allèrent, la laissant seule avec cet homme qu'elle voulait absolument approcher.

Et finalement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'avança près d'elle, caressant tendrement son visage. Regina sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue tandis que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Elle avait pensé l'avoir perdu, à deux reprises, mais il était bien là, à nouveau.

Il l'embrassa doucement, s'assurant de ne pas lui faire de mal en vue de son corps si fragile.

« Tu dois y retourner, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas encore le moment de laisser tomber. » Dit-il en déplaçant les quelques mèches qui obstruaient sa vue.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

« Mais si, tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Ils? Qui « ils »? Elle pouvait imaginer que cela voulait dire Henry, mais qui d'autre pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle dans cette petite ville?

« Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle. » Pouvait-il lire ses pensées?

« Tu dois arrêter de te battre. Laisse toi aller, laisse l'amour te guider. C'est le seul moyen de trouver ce que tu recherches. Ce n'est pas une question de magie, ni même de force... »

Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Voulait-il qu'elle laisse tomber la magie? Regina était persuadée que cette horrible femme le lui avait déjà enlevé, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

« Je dois m'en aller. Je ne peux pas te retenir ici plus longtemps. Rappelle toi, tu ne dois pas te battre contre elle, mais avec elle pour vaincre le mal. »

Elle? Elle? Mais de qui parlait-il? Etait-ce Miss Swan? Etait-ce Emma?

« Puise dans l'amour que tu ressens pour elle, comme tu l'as déjà fait avec moi. »

Amour? Elle n'aimait pas Emma. C'est lui qu'elle aimait. Lui! Pas Emma... Pas cette grande blonde, drôle, magnifique et ennuyante femme! Ou bien peut être que si.

« Maintenant vas-y. »

Elle le vit sourire.

"Mais souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit, de ce que l'on t'a dit. Nous t'aimons, nous serons toujours là pour toi, nous ne te laisserons jamais. Mais le changement devra venir de toi."

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre son front dans un dernier baiser et s'en alla.

Elle voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il lui explique un peu plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle tenta de l'appeler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, réunissant toute ses forces et appela la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout:

« Emma! »

Et ensuite, tout redevint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Nous voilà de retour, RedSnow1 et moi, pour vous donner la suite de notre traduction de la fic de Metope! :)  
Tous vos commentaires nous ont fait super plaisir, c'est vraiment encourageant de voir qu'on ne publie pas dans le vide, que des personnes apprécient notre travail et nous le disent! Et même si le boulot est différent quand on traduit et quand on créé la fic, c'est pareil, ça nous fait vraiment chaud au cœur!

Voilà, trêve de blablas, la suite est là! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle avançait à travers la forêt, en direction du mausolée. Henry était venu la chercher, lui disant que Regina avait été capturée par Tamara et Greg. Il fallait qu'elle la sauve. Le son de son cœur qui battait avait maintenant été remplacé par des cris qui lui glaçaient le sang, ce qui ne fit que la faire courir plus vite, toujours plus vite. Au moment où le premier hurlement atteignit ses oreilles, elle demanda à Neige d'emmener Henry avec elle et de retourner à la lisière de la forêt, sachant que leur dire d'attendre à la maison serait trop demander.

Ils avaient désormais atteint le mausolée, les hurlements avaient cessé. Elle se tourna vers David, portant son doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe qu'ils devaient être extrêmement silencieux tandis qu'ils entraient dans le caveau avec méfiance. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix.

« N'avez-vous pas encore extrait assez de sa magie ? » _Crochet_, pensa-t-elle.

« J'en aurais assez quand je dirais que cela sera assez. » Une voix de femme qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Tamara.

« Mais vous allez la tuer en continuant comme ça. » contra le pirate.

Elle osa avancer de quelques pas supplémentaires dans le caveau afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle dût se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il si elle meurt ou pas ? » Elle vit Greg avança vers Crochet autour de la table sur laquelle Regina était allongée, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle vit ses doigts effectuer de petits mouvements, ce qui prouvait qu'au moins elle n'était pas morte – encore.

« Je ne sais pas, mais cela semble tellement inutile. Je préfèrerais la voir misérable en découvrant que toute sa magie a disparu. »

« Eh bien moi, cela me concerne. Je veux la voir morte. » dit Greg d'une voix menaçante, s'éloignait de Crochet une fois de plus alors qu'il s'approchait de ce qui ressemblait à une grosse radio.

Il eut l'air de monter une sorte de volume, et pressa un bouton. Un bip aigu fut audible et quand Greg s'éloigna de la machine, elle et David virent un large rayon d'électricité passer de la machine à Régina via deux câbles qui étaient attachés sur chaque côté de sa tête. Au moment où l'électricité atteignit le corps de Regina, elle vit la brunette commencer à trembler violemment tandis qu'elle renversait sa tête en arrière et laisser échapper un hurlement agonisant, ses yeux serrés fermement. Emma ne pouvait pas rester à observer ce qu'il se passer sous ses yeux, et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle apparut aux yeux des trois coupables en tirant dans la jambe de Crochet. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il tombe au sol, pointant son arme sur Tamara, voyant que David prenait déjà soin de Greg.

« Éteignez-le ! » gronda-t-elle, mais la femme se moqua d'elle.

« Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça Mlle Swan ? Ou mieux, pourquoi le voudriez-_vous _? N'est-elle pas votre… comment l'appellent ils déjà… ah oui… votre ennemie jurée ? Votre bête noire ? Je suis surprise que vous ne vouliez pas rejoindre notre petite fête ici. »

Emma secoua la tête. « Éteignez-le, maintenant ! » hurla-t-elle, voyant le corps de Regina trembler de plus en plus, les hurlements s'étaient arrêtés, mais elle pensait que c'était plus dû au fait qu'elle avait probablement perdu sa voix.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai presque pris toute sa magie. »

« Elle va mourir. »

« C'est ce qu'elle mérite. » interrompit Greg. « Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon père. »

« Éteignez-le, maintenant, ou je _vais_ tirer ! C'est votre dernière chance. »

Tamara remua seulement la tête. « Vous n'en êtes pas capable. ».

« Regarde-moi. » gronda-t-elle avant de presser la détente, tirant dans la jambe de la femme exactement de la même façon qu'elle avait tiré sur Crochet, qui regarda la scène entière qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'il s'appuyait le mur du tombeau, une main tenant la blessure de sa jambe.

Greg se précipita en avant, en essayant d'échapper à David, mais l'homme n'était pas de taille face à l'ancien prince qui le menotta en un rien de temps, faisant la même chose avec Tamara et Greg ensuite.

Emma marcha vers l'appareil, essayant de trouver le bouton marche/ arrêt, cependant dans son empressement et sa panique elle ne le trouva pas, donc à la place elle donna juste un coup de pied dans la machine qui tomba de la table sur le sol. Les câbles se déchirèrent, et dans le processus l'électricité perdit sa connexion avec Regina, et le corps de la brunette tomba immédiatement, sans aucune résistance de sa part.

« Subtil. » entendit-elle David dire, mais elle ne releva pas, et traça son chemin vers Regina.

« Merde. » Elle jura quand elle vit un peu de sang coulant du nez de la brunette, et attrapa son poignet pour vérifier son pouls et laissa échapper un soupir quand elle trouva le plus faible signe d'un cœur qui bat.

« Appelle une ambulance et dis-leur de nous attendre à la lisière de la forêt avec Neige et Henry. » s'entendit-elle dire tandis que ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la femme sur la table. Elle entendit David quitter la tombe, probablement car il n'avait pas accès au réseau pour passer son appel.

« Allez Regina, reste avec moi. On est presque arrivés, ne me quitte pas. Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'aie jamais connue, tu peux le faire. » murmura-t-elle à la femme tandis qu'elle caressait doucement la joue de la brunette.

« Emma… » Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir bien entendu, mais la seconde fois elle vit un minuscule mouvement des lèvres de Regina. « Emma.. »

« Chut, je suis là. Ça va aller. » dit-elle doucement tandis qu'elle prenait la femme dans ses bras et soulevait le corps sans forces de la table.

« Comme c'est mignon. » entendit-elle Tamara ricaner.

Regina ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux au son de la voix de la femme, et Emma vit une immense peur dans les orbites noisette de la brunette.

« Ça va aller. » répéta-t-elle. « Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal. Je vais te sortir d'ici et tout ira bien. Henry va bien, il est avec Neige. » rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit les lèvres de Regina essayer de former son prénom.

Regina sourit en guise de réponse et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Emma, fermant ses yeux tandis que la blonde commençait à sortir du caveau. En aucune manière Crochet, Greg ou Tamara ne seraient capables de sortir d'ici rapidement, David les rattraperait avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper.

* * *

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle est vivante ? » Henry courut vers elle aussi tôt qu'il vit Emma sortir de la forêt avec Regina dans ses bras. L'ambulance était déjà là.

« Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Elle saigne du nez. »

Il cria et Emma épongea rapidement le sang du visage de Regina. La brunette rouvrit ses yeux, et un sourire apparut sur sa figure quand elle vit son fils. « H...H-Henry… » martela-t-elle d'une voix si faible, si brisée que cela ne ressemblait même plus à Regina.

« Maman, je t'aime. » dit Henry, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il s'appuyait sur Neige qui le tenait. « Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Mon dieu, Emma, que lui est-il arrivé. » entendit Emma sa mère demander, mais elle secoua simplement la tête.

« Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital d'abord. »

Les ambulanciers avaient déjà sorti une civière pour Regina, et Emma marcha vers eux avec Regina toujours dans ses bras. Elle baissa gentiment Regina vers la civière, poussant un peu son épaule pour la déposer. Cependant, au moment même où Regina sentit Emma la pousser, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, et elle démarré à secouer la tête violemment, essayant de déloger la main de son épaule, résistant à la tentative d'Emma pour l'allonger.

« Noooon... » gémit-elle.

« Regina, nous devons t'amener à l'hôpital, tu dois t'allonger pour qu'ils puissent prendre soin de toi. »

Mais la brunette remua de nouveau sa tête. « Nooon, noon, noon. » répéta-t-elle, et quand un infirmier essaya d'aider Emma, elle se déchaîna, paniquée.

« Maman… ? » demanda Henry d'une voix effrayée.

« Neige, David, éloignez-le d'ici, on vous rejoindra à l'hôpital. » dit Emma, et elle se retourna vers Regina.

« Regina, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu t'allonges, tu empires les choses pour toi-même en faisant ça. »

Les ambulanciers essayaient désormais de la maintenir couchée avec plus de force, et Regina commença à pleurer, voulant échapper aux mains qui la gardaient allongée.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! » cria-t-elle. « Non… pas allongée… pas… la… douleur… douleur… pas allongée… la douleur vient allongée… non…non… NOON ! » hurla-t-elle, terrifiée.

« Shérif Swan, pouvez-vous la tenir la couchée ? On va lui donner quelque chose pour la calmer. »

Emma hocha la tête en essayant d'empêcher Regina de bouger de toute sa force alors qu'elle vit un des hommes lui injecter un médicament à l'aide d'une piqûre dans le bras. Elle sentit le corps de la brunette réagir presque instantanément, sa résistance s'arrêtant, et Emma leva la tête pour voir Regina regarder en l'air dans le ciel, une expression vide sur le visage.

« Nuages… » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? »

« Juste quelque chose pour la calmer, afin de pouvoir l'amener à l'hôpital en toute sécurité, sans qu'elle ne se blesse plus. Elle va délirer un peu, ne payez pas trop d'attention à ce qu'elle dit. »

Emma hocha la tête.

« Vous voulez venir avec nous et rester avec elle ? »

« Oui. » répondit elle, et elle entra dans l'ambulance avec Regina, tenant la main de la brunette. Elle regardait maintenant Emma avec un sourire un peu loufoque sur le visage.

« Tiens bon Regina. Tu vas t'en sortir. » soupira Emma. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait la brunette qui semblait si petite couchée là, avec les ambulanciers prenant soin d'elle… si petite et vulnérable.

Regina lui sourit.

« Je t'aime Emma… » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Emma haleta et lâcha la main de Regina sous le choc. A ce moment, le moniteur auquel les infirmiers avaient relié Regina se mit à bipper violemment, et Emma vit les yeux de Regina devenir blancs et son corps trembler fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » hurla Emma en reculant, laissant les médecins accéder à Regina tandis que le véhicule accélérait pour aller à l'hôpital encore plus vite.

Les larmes roulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de la blonde.

« Allez, Regina » sanglota-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! On a besoin de toi ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut! ^^

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, que nous avons pris grand plaisir à traduire! Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui nous ont vraiment fait plaisir à RedSnow1 et à moi, et encore merci à Metope de nous avoir autorisées à traduire sa fic! :)  
Je vais abuser du fait que vous lisiez ceci pour nous faire de la pub : RedSnow1 et moi allons continuer à traduire des fics comme celle ci, sauf que nous avons décidé de nous créer un compte exprès : EvilSavior, pour ceux que ça intéresserait! Merci ;)  
En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise tout autant que les autres! :D

* * *

**PDV Emma**

Elle regarda les cheveux sombres qui étaient étalés sur l'oreiller comme un éventail. Elle regarda la peau de ses bras, qui gisaient le long de son corps. Elle regarda ses yeux fermés aux cils sombres. Elle regarda les lèvres pleines qui étaient assez rouges, même sans le rouge à lèvres qui les ornaient d'habitude. Elle regarda la cicatrice qui avait été provoquée par une des leçons de sa mère, lui avait-elle dit. Elle regarda le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine… un signe que son cœur battait… et dieu merci il battait. Parce que pour un instant, elle avait pensé que le cœur de la brunette avait cessé de marcher, et elle avait été plus qu'effrayée à ce moment. Même maintenant, maintenant qu'elle savait que tout allait bien aller, seule la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver pouvait lui donner une attaque de panique. Ils avaient besoin d'elle, Henry avait besoin d'elle, _elle_ avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'accepter au départ, mais à ce moment, elle l'avait réalisé, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans la brunette, elle ne _voulait _pas vivre sans elle. Elle ne savait pas quand ou comment c'était arrivé, mais ça c'était produit. Et cela voulait dire… même si l'ancienne reine avait dit cela sous l'effet de la morphine, cela signifiait que Regina tenait à elle aussi, et ça la rendait heureuse, ça la rendait très heureuse.

Elle regarda encore vers le lit. Elle avait l'air si petite, si vulnérable entre ces draps blancs. Aucune ressemblance avec l'intimidante mairesse qu'elle avait rencontrée en arrivant pour la première fois. Mais même si elle n'avait pas de maquillage, et même si elle portait une chemise de nuit choisie au hasard que Henry avait amené la maison, elle avait toujours l'air d'être elle-même. Elle était toujours magnifique.

« Emma ? Tu viens avec nous ? Il faut qu'on interroge Tamara et Greg à la station. » Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Neige dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva de l'extrêmement inconfortable chaise sur laquelle elle avait été assise. « Tu penses qu'elle ira bien ? »

Blanche acquiesça. « Le docteur a dit que quand elle se réveillerait, elle devrait aller bien. »

Elle soupira. « Physiquement oui… ce n'est pas de ça que je m'inquiète. » Elle sentit la main de Blanche sur son épaule.

« Elle s'en sortira, Emma. Attends jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille avant de t'inquiéter à propos de choses qui pourraient ne même pas se produire.

« Tu ne l'as pas vraiment vue paniquer là-bas. Elle commençait à hurler, elle était hystérique quand toi et David étiez partis avec Henry. Elle s'en prenait à nous. Hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas se coucher parce qu'alors la douleur arriverait. »

« Mais c'était juste après que tu l'aies sauvée. Elle va se réveiller en sécurité maintenant, ce sera peut être différent. On verra bien. Viens maintenant, ton père attend. »

**PDV Regina**

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle se retrouva à fixer un plafond blanc brillant, tellement brillant que ça blessa un peu ses yeux. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour voir où elle était, elle reconnut rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle était comme l'hôpital. Elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là, et lentement, ses souvenirs revinrent. Emma pleurant et lui hurlant de ne pas abandonner, des infirmiers courant autour d'elle… Henry pleurait, disait qu'il était désolé, avec les deux idiots derrière lui avec des visages inquiets. Elle était dans les bras d'Emma pendant que la blonde la portait à travers les bois… Elle dût fermer les yeux pour éviter l'aggravation de son important mal de tête. Se souvenir de tout était difficile. Elle se souvint alors de Daniel, et de sa mère et de son père. Comme sa mère l'avait tenue contre elle, avec tant d'amour. Comme elle s'était laissé aller contre elle quand son corps n'avait plus pu bouger… penser à ça lui fit réaliser qu'elle était à nouveau capable de bouger. Elle remua ses orteils, bougea un peu ses jambes, ce qui lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie, et elle laissa son corps se relaxer de nouveau. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle était allongée ici… que s'était-il passé ?

Elle se concentra sur les sons autour d'elle et entendit un bip régulier venant de sa droite. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit une machine, elle suivit des yeux la ligne provenant de la machine et réalisa que c'était connecté à son corps. Elle en trouva une autre allant à une perfusion par intraveineuse à côté de la machine. Les machines…câbles… elle ferma les yeux quand un flash de Greg penché au-dessus d'elle entra dans son esprit, et ensuite un autre de cette femme… Tamara… une machine… une machine et des câbles, câbles jusqu'à ses temps, ses doigts… et la douleur…l'électricité, et tellement de douleur…

Sa respiration s'accéléra… maintenant elle était encore dans un lit, et il y avait ces câbles et ces machines de nouveau… et elle était seule… et son corps semblait faible…et… elle devait partir d'ici… se lever du lit… elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée… elle serait une cible trop facile…elle devait se débarrasser de ces machines… ces machines qui pouvaient la contrôler. Elle se débrouilla pour s'asseoir, et retira les câbles de la machine qui bipait de sa poitrine, et retira lentement l'aiguille de la perfusion de son bras avec un halètement.

Précautionneusement, elle plaça ses pieds au sol et mit son poids sur eux. Elle trébucha en avant mais se rattrapa, utilisant la chaise qui était dans la pièce. Se tournant elle regarda en direction de la porte, elle était fermée, les volets de la fenêtre d'à côté fermés aussi. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rendit devant la porte, reconnaissante quand elle l'atteignit, elle fit une pause pour récupérer assez de forces et ensuite ouvrit la porte. Des gens marchaient mais aucun ne semblait vraiment la remarquer, les infirmières étaient trop occupées à prendre soin de leurs patients pour payer attention à elle. Se soutenant contre le mur, elle commença à se rendre vers la sortie, elle devait se rendrai à son mausolée familial, près de sa mère, elle avait besoin d'être avec sa mère et son père… et Daniel…

Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin quand elle entendit la voix d'un homme derrière elle. « Debout et en forme ma chère ? »

Lentement elle se retourna pour regarder les yeux de son ancien professeur. Elle vit une sorte d'éclair de choc passer dans ses yeux quand il l'observa. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, ils t'ont plutôt bien eue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix était différente à présent, elle pensa presque qu'elle y entendit de l'inquiétude. « Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, puisqu'elle ne répondit pas.

Elle voulait lui dire à propos des machines, qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici, qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, loin de la douleur, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut à peine plus qu'un soupir.

« Sécurité… douleur… effrayée… »

Elle vit l'homme en face d'elle cligner des yeux, il n'avait jamais vu sa protégée si vulnérable, autant blessée, autant confuse… « Venez », dit-il, et il lui tendit sa main. « Je pense que ce sera mieux si vous retournez à ta chambre. Je ferai savoir au médecin que vous es désormais réveillée. Vous êtes en sécurité ici Regina. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas…de machines… » Elle secoua la tête d'agacement, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas capable de forer une phrase cohérente, et elle essaya encore. « Non… j'ai…be…besoin de partir…pas… de machines. »

Il vit la frustration dans ses yeux. « Ca va aller. Ne forcez pas trop. »

Elle ne le comprenait pas, pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle ? « Pour…pourquoi…vous… si gentil ? », dit-elle d'une voix râpeuse.

Il lui lança un sourire d'excuse. « Nous avons peut-être nos différences, très chère, et je ne peux pas dire que je vous ai pardonné pour ce que vous avez fait à ma Belle. Mais malgré tout ça… _personne _ne mérite d'être torturé de la façon dont vous l'avez été. Venez maintenant, que vous retourniez vous coucher. » Il lui retendit sa main, comme elle était toujours appuyée cintre le mur de l'hôpital.

« Non. » dit-elle plus fermement cette fois-ci.

« Que se passe-t-il ici monsieur Gold ? » Le docteur Whale arriva venait vers eux.

« Regina », dit-il, surpris. « Vous êtes réveillée… et hors du lit… »

Gold acquiesça. « Oui, je l'ai vue marcher, et j'ai essayé de la faire retourner à sa chambre. Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à parler. »

Whale acquiesça à son tour. « Retournons à votre chambre Regina, vous devez rester dans le lit, vous êtes trop faible pour déjà vous lever. »

Une fois encore, elle secoua la tête, ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle se sentait encerclée par les deux hommes debout devant elle. Elle ne serait pas capable de s'enfuir et la magie… elle n'avait pas de magie… « Non. ».

Whale rit un peu nerveusement. « Voyons, Regina. Vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en état de quitter l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. »

Elle ne bougea pas, et ne répondit pas non plus, elle continua de les fixer, paralysée par la peur. Ils étaient contre elle aussi, ils avaient déjà conspiré contre elle une fois, ils le referaient.

« Allez Regina, retournez-y maintenant. » Gold posa une main sur son épaule en même temps qu'il parlait. Elle gesticula immédiatement pour enlever la main de son épaule tandis que de crainte, elle prenait quelque pas en arrière. Cela la fit rentrer dans Whale, et un soupir de peur s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Ses jambes tremblantes furent incapables de la supporter plus longtemps, et les deux hommes regardèrent dans un mélange de choc et de fascination la femme qu'ils connaissaient comme la Méchante Reine si apeurée et confuse tomber au sol.

Whale fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et il se pencha pour aider Regina à se relever. Cependant, au moment où il l'atteignit, elle essaya encore de s'éloigner de lui, s'enfonçant dans le mur si cela avait été possible, remuant violemment la tête. « Regina, tout va bien, n'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous blesser. » dit-il, réalisant que la femme était plus que terrifiée. « Je veux juste vous aider à retourner à votre lit. »

« Noooon. » cria la femme en pleurant, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, sa main sur sa tête. « Ne me faites pas de mal… s'il vous plaît ne me blessez pas. »

Avant que Whale ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il fut interrompu par la petite voix d'un enfant. « Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que faites-vous à ma mère ? »

Elle regarda en l'air pour voir son fils, debout un peu plus loin d'elle avec Neige, David, et _Emma._

« Emma. » murmura-t-elle, les larmes tombant toujours sur son visage. « Emma. » répéta-t-elle avec plus de force tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever à l'aide de ses bras.

A peine la brunette avait-elle prononcé son nom que déjà Emma s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle. Regina s'accrocha immédiatement à la blonde.

« Ne les laisses pas m'emmener » pleura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas m'allonger, ni même aller au lit. Je ne veux pas de machines, je ne veux pas être seule. Ne me laisse pas seule Emma... »

Elle acquiesça tout en laissant sa main caresser les cheveux de la brunette. « Tout va bien, Regina. Je ne te laisserais pas seule. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, pour te protéger. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. »

« Merci. » sanglota-t-elle, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement tandis qu'elle serrait la femme en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Elle ne peut pas sortir de l'hôpital maintenant. Il faut encore faire quelques tests, et peut être devrions nous appeler le Docteur Hopper par la même occasion. » dit le Docteur Whale.

Emma sentit Regina se tendre presque immédiatement. « Je ne veux pas... dormir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Sshhh, tout va bien. Je comprends. » murmura doucement la blonde. « Mais Regina, le Docteur Whale a raison. Tu es trop faible pour sortir maintenant. »

La brunette secoua la tête et Emma posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la calmer.

« Hey, regardes moi. Tu voudrais bien t'allonger sur le lit si je m'assure qu'il n'y ait aucune machine et si... Si je reste avec toi? Juste à côté de toi? Comme ça tu ne seras pas seule. »

Regina resta silencieuse un moment. « Allongée sur un lit... Avec des machines... la douleur vient. » souffla-t-elle.

Emma lui adressa un sourire tendre. « Cela n'arrivera plus, Regina. Je suis là pour te protéger, d'accord? »

Doucement, la brunette haussa les épaules et Emma lui sourit de nouveau. « Je suis fière de toi. » murmura t-elle tout en portant la brunette dans ses bras pour la conduire jusque sa chambre, ignorant complètement ses parents, Whale et Gold qui avaient assisté à la scène avec étonnement, et Henry, sourire aux lèvres en voyant que ses deux mères s'étaient finalement laissées aller aux sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre.

* * *

Regina se réveilla à cause d'une mèche blonde qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle releva la tête, qui était posée sur la poitrine de la blonde dont les bras enveloppaient sa taille, et ce fut à cet instant là qu'elle remarqua que la sauveuse était toujours endormie.

Elle repoussa doucement les mèches qui étaient éparpillées sur son visage tout en continuant de la regarder tendrement. « Aime de nouveau, laisse l'amour te guider. » avait dit Daniel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire au début, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle regardait Emma dormir, tout prenait un sens.

Et de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, la blondinette ressentait la même chose pour elle. Elle se souvenait avoir avoué à Emma qu'elle l'aimait, et malgré son air choqué, elle n'avait pas fui. Elle était toujours là. Et sachant que c'était d'Emma Swan dont il s'agissait, cela voulait dire énormément pour elle.

Ce fut un petit « Hey. » qui la sortit de ses pensées et elle sentit des yeux verts posés sur elle.

« Hey. » Répondit Regina avec un sourire.

« Tu te sens mieux? »

La brunette acquiesça. « Merci... D'être restée avec moi. »

Elle sentit Emma haussa les épaules. « Tu avais besoin de moi. » Il y eut un silence.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Regina! » s'exclama ensuite Emma.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis une vraie catastrophe... »

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit la blonde. « J'ai juste eu si peur. J'ai cru que l'on allait te perdre... »

« Aurait-ce été une mauvaise chose? De perdre la méchante reine? »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es plus cette femme maintenant. Et bien sûr que ce serait une mauvaise chose. On ne peut pas se passer de toi, Regina. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Et puis, avec qui d'autre pourrais-je avoir ma dose hebdomadaire de disputes? » plaisanta Emma, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« En effet, vu comme cela, je suppose que je suis une part importante de votre vie, Miss Swan. »

« On en revient à Miss Swan alors? »

Regina secoua la tête négativement. «Non _Emma_. Mais je suppose qu'il est dur de se séparer de ses vieilles habitudes. »

« On s'est occupés de Greg et Tamara. » dit doucement la blonde et immédiatement, elle sentit Regina se tendre. « Gold a effacé leur mémoire puis les a envoyés aussi loin que possible... »

La brunette haussa les épaules. « Ils ont pris ma magie. Toute ma magie. » dit-elle, et elle entendit Emma soupirer.

« Vraiment? Alors ils ont réussi? Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour la récupérer? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais pour être honnête... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la récupérer... »

« Ah non? »

« Non. Je me sens mieux à présent. Je ne ressens plus la magie noire qui m'oppressait. Je suis plus en sécurité, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde. C'est mieux pour Henry. »

Elles se regardèrent un instant tandis qu'Emma caressait doucement le bras de Regina, dont la tête reposait toujours sur sa poitrine.

« Donc. » Emma reprit. « Tu m'aimes, hmm? »

La brunette se mit à rire. « C'est ce que je t'ai dit dans l'ambulance n'est-ce pas? »

Emma acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle qui espérait l'embêter un peu avec cela, pensant qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. « Et tu penses toujours cela?... Sans la morphine je veux dire? » demanda t-elle.

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu aimerais que ce soit le cas? » Emma pouvait entendre une certaine vulnérabilité dans cette question.

« Je veux que tu ressentes ce que tu as envie de ressentir. Ce que tu ressens vraiment... Et j'aimerais que tu saches que... Si tu m'aimes... Alors ça me rendrait vraiment heureuse. Je te l'ai déjà dit... J'ai besoin de toi Regina, Je ne peux...je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

Regina ne répondit pas pendant un certain moment, mais releva la tête pour dévisager la blonde. « Dans ce cas... Je t'aime énormément Emma. »

Et le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de la blonde fut tout ce qu'elle eut besoin de savoir sur les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... » murmura Emma en s'approchant un peu plus de Regina.

« Je me sentirais insultée si tu ne le faisais pas. » lui répondit la brunette juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Et elles s'embrassèrent. Et quand Henry, Snow et David entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital ils trouvèrent les deux femmes serrées l'une contre l'autre, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Et malgré leurs différences, leurs nombreuses disputes et leurs problèmes passés, tous pouvaient voir qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble...la sauveuse et la Reine...c'était le vrai amour.


End file.
